Make Myself A King
by MarcoElFelix
Summary: 5 familias son las que controlan el bajo mundo de Norte America, Dipper Pines, el futuro lider de la familia Pines, no tendra mas opcion que continuar con el legado criminal de su familia , pero todo cambio el dia que encontro al "gran secreto" que su Tio le oculto por años. Al saber la verdad ¿que hara Dipper ahora? -ALERTA DE PINECEST (Dipper y Mabel)-
1. El habito

Caminar por las frías calles de Oregón se había convertido en un habito para mí –" _algún día Dipper, algún día tu ocuparas mi lugar y todo esto estará a tu mando_ "- esas palabras me siguen persiguiendo hasta el día de hoy, se lo que es nuestra familia y también tengo conocimiento del negocio que tendré que heredar, pero la verdad no sé si quiero esto para mi… ser un criminal o como mi tío Stan dice un Capo. En un futuro tomare su lugar como "el embustero" del bajo mundo de este país, pero la verdad no sé si quiero.

Tras haber cruzado la calle dirijo mis pasos hacia una enorme casa, nada modesta debo resaltar, nuestro hogar… el guardia me abre la reja y yo me adentro en el jardín con dirección a la gran entrada de la casa. Al llegar abro la puerta – ¡tío Stan, he llegado!- grito para anunciar mi llegada – llegas justo a tiempo – dice mi tío alegre de verme bajando por las grandes escaleras colocadas frente a la entrada – pensé que los negocios iniciarían dentro de una hora, ¿acaso ya nos vamos?- No, claro que no- respondió mi tío riendo un poco – solo que ya hay que ya debemos prepararnos, las negociaciones políticas no son muy importantes , pero ya sabes Dipper, hay que hacer lo mejor para los negocios , ahora, metete a bañar, sabes que las personas como nosotros tienen una imagen que respetar.- Si tío- respondí sin más subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndome hacia las duchas.

-" _negocios, negocios, negocios y más negocios ¿en serio quiero esto para mi vida_?" pensaba en lo que me quitaba mi sudoroso saco y abría la puerta de las regaderas " _todos los lunes, jueves, viernes y domingos mi tío tiene que atender esa clase de asuntos, digo, ser una de las 5 familias que controlan el bajo mundo de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no es sencillo: políticos, artistas, empresarios, policías o autoridades en general tienen contacto con nosotros o con alguna de las 5 familias, nuestra familia se encarga de la protección de las personas que se afilian a nosotros, claro, con un pequeño gran pago a cambio. En fin, los días en los que se llegan a los acuerdos yo siempre tengo que estar presente para: irme acostumbrando a estos negocios y cuando mi tío Stan haga falta yo me pueda encargar de los asuntos familiares y elevara a la familia pines a la cúspide de las 5 familias. O por lo menos eso solía decirme mi tío Ford, al ser yo el hijo único todas estas responsabilidades recaían sobre mis hombros y no me quedaba más que aceptarlas_ "…- ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando ya me había desvestido y metido a las regaderas, en ese momento solo podía sentir las gotas de agua caliente cayendo sobre mi espalda, no sé de qué forma suelo perderme en mis pensamientos pero a ese hecho no le di mucha importancia, solo me bañe lo más rápido que pude y Salí de las regaderas y me dirigí a mi habitación, una ves ahí, comencé a vestirme, un fino traje color negro, junto con una corbata del mismo color y mi pequeño sombrero, junto con una bufanda ya que esa noche parecía que iba a hacer mucho frio – muy bien estoy casi listo- dije en un suspiro mientras me dirigía a un tocador en donde guardaba mucha de mi ropa interior, al llegar al mueble abrí uno de sus cajones y empecé a husmear entre toda la ropa - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntaba mientras cada vez metía mis manos más adentro de aquel mueble - ¡te encontré! ¡Jaja!- decía mientras sacaba una pequeña pistola de 9 m.m. En ese momento observe por un tiempo la pequeña arma –" _un arma, tan solo con mis cortos 13 años de vida ya se todo acerca de cómo usarlas ¿Por qué? Mi tío Stan insistió en que me la quedara por mi propia seguridad, para poder defenderme de gente como la que mato a mis padres, me enseño todo acerca de cómo darles un uso correcto, como cargarla y descargarlas, el tipo de respiración que debía tener para mejorar mi puntería, como arreglarla si se me llega a descomponer, entre otras varias cosas" inmediatamente dejo mis pensamientos de lado mientras le doy pequeños golpes a mi cabeza con mis dedos medio e índice ya que una vez que empiezo con mis "dudas existenciales_ " como Soos suele llamarlas me es muy difícil parar. Después de terminar de contemplar aquella arma la guarde en el bolsillo de mi saco y me dirigí rumbo a la entrada de la casa donde seguramente mi tío Stan me estaba esperando.

Efectivamente el me estaba esperando, él se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta esperándome – estoy listo tío – le grite mientras bajaba por las escaleras –muy bien muchacho- me dijo mientras se acercaba a los pies de la escalera a esperarme.

-Tío…- dije llamando su atención – ¡no entiendo por qué hacemos esto! , quiero decir, Alvares es un candidato sin futuro alguno ¿Por qué tendríamos que entablar negociaciones con su campaña? – Stan solo me miró fijamente un poco desconcertado por mi duda, después solo se limitó a sonreír, me tomo por encima del sombrero asimilando revolver mi cabello, tomo una carcajada muy grande y acto seguido me respondió –sí, sé que Alvares es un perdedor, pero al final él está solicitando nuestra ayuda al pedir que saquemos a uno que otro político aún más inepto que el de la campaña y a cambio nos dará una jugosa recompensa- al decir esas últimas palabras él se acercó su cabeza a mi y arqueo la ceja mientras se frotaba los dedos – sí, claro- respondí con un poco de ironía – 200,000 dólares son mucho ¿sabes que si ayudamos a una verdadera persona con futuro podríamos embolsarnos más de 2,000,000 de dólares?- dije con un ligero tono de desesperación – jaja, Dipper, Dipper, ¿Qué acaso me vas a decir que Simmons no tiene futuro?- dijo haciéndome recordar de golpe a su primer cliente "cielos, lo olvide" en ese momento solo quede callado intentando descubrir que es lo que pasaba por la retorcida mente de mi tío, pero después de un tiempo pensándolo el mismo me dio la respuesta - mira, como ya sabrás, Simmons nos ofreció primero el trabajo, él es nuestra gran inversión y créeme que no planeo soltarlo por un inútil como Alvares, aunque casual mente ese inútil tenía en mente una idea muy similar a la de Simmons y yo dije ¿Por qué no?- tras esas palabras inmediata mente deduje lo que tenía en mente –al final yo personalmente me encargare personalmente de que Simmons y Alvares sean los últimos en pie y cuando eso pase Alvares tendrá que darme lo acordado- "200,000 dólares" pensé -y una vez con ese dinero en mis manos –lo mataras- dije interrumpiéndolo.

Tras escuchar la forma en que lo a complete el solo sonrió de una forma sínica –buen muchacho- me dijo mientras me volvía a acariciar el sombrero –Ya estas prendiendo- note cierta satisfacción en sus últimas palabras - ¡PERO TIO!- le grite un tanto molesto –¡Si Simmons te descubre seguro nos tachara de traidores y te matara o peor, se aliaria con los Northwest o con los Greeful, - Grite con un poco de angustia – el sabe mucho de nosotros y si se alía con uno de nuestros enemigos…. Incluso podría significar el fin de la familia Pines.- termine de decir con una notoria mirada de irritación – Jajaja, descuida chico, todo lo tengo cubierto, el jamás se enterara- me decía con una mirada muy confiada - ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte sin quitar la expresión de molestia en mi cara – intuición- me respondió con una sonrisa que incluso llegaba a ser molesta. ¿Qué? ¿Intuición? ¿Es en serio? –Tío ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¿¡Haces esta locura solo porque tu loca intuición te dice que lo hagas!? ¿¡Hacer esta estupidez solo por un poco de más dinero en tus bolsillos!? – al verme Stan no pudo evitar estallar de la risa. Tras ese frustrante momento por mi cabeza no pasaba otra cosa que no fuera la increíblemente molesta risa de mi tío y lo que más me enfureció fue el hecho de que se estuviera riendo de mi - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte haciendo en serio mi mayor esfuerzo por no conectarle un fuerte golpe justo en su rostro – ¡Dipper! Tu sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz por un poco más de dinero ¿no es así?-…- Te he visto matar por dólares…y te he visto casi ir a prisión por un centavo jeje- claro que seguía frustrado, pero al recordar la imagen de Stan destruyendo media tubería solo para recoger un centavo no podía evitar reír ante aquel divertido acto – ¡pero eso es a lo que voy!- le grite haciéndonos volver a la realidad- ¡no entiendo porque lo haces! ¿¡Por qué arriesgar tanto por cifras tan insignificantes!?- tras gritarle esto su sonrisa desapareció y ahora solo me miraba un poco dudoso, después volvió a sonreír… pero esa sonrisa ya no era sínica ni molesta, era más bien como de… comprensión o incluso tal vez lastima. Después solo se limitó a responderme – mira Dipper, en este mundo materialista ninguna cifra es insignificante, no me extraña que no lo sepas, después de todo sigues siendo un niño, todavía te falta aprender y vivir muchas cosas para que puedas ver el mundo desde mi perspectiva, por eso mismo no te daré una respuesta ahora mismo, ya que aunque la tengo, no creo que me entiendas… pero aun así te dejare una pequeña tarea – tras decir esto él se acercó un poco más a mí y volvió a acariciar mi sombrero simulando como si se tratara de mi cabello – Quiero que analices la frase que te voy a decir, y para que veas que no soy tan malo, te daré una semana entera para que me des tu respuesta y si la respondes correctamente te daré la respuesta que más anheles, ¿hecho? – solo pensé por un momento, ¿acaso él me había dicho que soy demasiado joven para no entenderlo? – Solo dilo – dije un poco seco esperando su "tarea". Le demostrare que puedo entenderlo – El dinero mueve al mundo -…- qué ¿eso es todo?-...- sí, tienes que analizar la frase y explicarme muy bien a que se refiere la siguiente semana, pero por ahora solo piénsalo… y…. una vez dicho esto vámonos – dijo mi tío mientras se dirigía a la puerta, yo solo estaba un poco confundido y creo que se me notaba en la cara ya que sin decir un solo palabra él se volvió a acercar a mí y para decirme:- mira, sé que ahora mismo tienes muchas dudas y que lo que te acabo de decir no te lo facilita, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte todavía, si no tienes la respuesta para la próxima semana no te hare nada puedes estar calmado, pero por ahora vas a acompañarme a cerrar el trato con ese inútil de Alvares, y cuando terminemos podemos ir a comer algo, ya sabes, de hombre a hombre- dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndome la mano como una invitación a aceptar su propuesta – mhhh, se me antoja una ensalada con un gran trozo de carne a un lado- dije con un tono divertido mientras aceptaba la invitación de mi tío- JAJA, nunca cambias muchacho- dijo mientras me golpeaba el hombro en forma de juego – muy bien vamo… - antes de terminar su frase mi tio fue interrumpido por su teléfono –¡ah!¿quien podrá estar llamando? ¿Qué no ven que estoy en medio de algo muy importante?- decía un poco molesto mientras levantaba el teléfono y lo llevaba a su oído – ¿Bueno? ¿Soos? ¡¿ qué rayos te…!? ….. Espera, Espera … ¡Cálmate! Despacio, despacio…. Eso…. Aja….aja…. ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN?!...eh.. eh bueno, tranquilízate… y ¿Cómo esta Wendy?... aja…. Entonces ¿no saben quién ni por qué lo está haciendo?... aja…. Ya veo, resistan solo un poco más… ya voy en camino- acto seguido colgó su teléfono- ¿que sucedió?- pregunte desconcertado – espera un momento chico – fue la única respuesta que recibí de su parte mientras observaba que volvía a tomar su teléfono para marcar otro número…- ¿hola! ¿Alvares? Eh si soy yo… este mira por hoy no se va a poder terminar el trato… bueno es que sucedió algo muy importante…. Si… si… bueno quería ver si podíamos atrasar este asunto un poco la siguiente semana estaría bien… aja… aja… está bien. ¡GRACIAS POR NADA IMBECIL!- después de gritar eso ultimo colgó su teléfono con una clara señal de enfado – buenas noticias para ti muchacho – decía mi el dirigiéndose a mí – las negociaciones con Alvares se cancelan – eso ultimo solo me dejo más confundido, hace un momento me decía que podía arriesgar su vida por un centavo, y ahora ¿por una llamada misteriosa de Soos cancela el trato como si nada? – ¡Tío! ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué está pasando con Soos y Wendy? – él se quedó callado por un momento en lo que checaba si su arma estaba cargada – alguien intento asesinar al viejo Mcgucket – tras esto quede perplejo.

El viejo Mcgucket era un gran amigo de mi otro tío, el Dr. Ford, además de eso, era uno de lo protegidos de Stan, al ser un inventor con mucho talento podría decirse que en un futuro se convertiría en una gran mina de oro para Stan así que le daba una importancia muy grande a su bienestar… creo que por un asunto de esta delicadeza e importancia a mi Tío Stan enserio no le molestaría cancelar el trato con Alvares.-

Después de que Stan cargara su arma, se puso su característico Fez con una luna menguante en ella y se dispuso a marcharse - ¡Tío, yo te acompaño! – dije mientras sujetaba mi arma por el mango un poco tembloroso. No soy un hombre que se entregue a la violencia pero para proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos incluso mataría - ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Tú te quedaras aquí! - ¡pero…! -¡pero nada!, esto por sí mismo ya es demasiado peligroso y lo será más si encima tengo que proteger a un niño de 13 años – al escuchar eso yo solo quede callado – Escucha niño – dijo tomándome del hombro – yo no te di el arma que tienes en tu bolsillo para que busques pleito a la primera oportunidad, te la di solo para que te pudieras defender y utilizarla solo como último recurso… tu todavía no puedes morir, así que por ahora lo más seguro será que te quedes aquí ¿entendido? -…- si…- tras decir esto el solo me dedico una última sonrisa de satisfacción y salió por la puerta con rumbo al lugar donde todo esto estaba sucediendo.

Y ahí quede yo, solo, enfrente de la puerta con un costoso traje y un arma en el bolsillo. Creo que él tenía razón, lo mejor sería que me quedara aquí y lo esperara. Pero en ese instante, solo alce la cabeza para decir: - ¿y ahora qué hago? Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente era el primer viernes en el que tenía el resto de la tarde libre.

No me preocupo por mi tío, ya que en lo personal, lo he visto en muchos combates armados matando a mucha gente con una maestría que aunque suene exagerado… parece arte. Después de todo si por una persona la familia Pines es temida, es por nuestro propio Líder: Stanley Pines "el embustero".

Tras pensar en todo esto, solo me puse a caminar sin rumbo por toda la casa, ya que según yo hacer eso me pone a pensar de una mejor manera. Cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en una pequeña sala de estar, al verme a mí mismo en esta gran sala decidí sentarme en el gran sofá que se encontraba ahí para relajar un poco mis ideas, tras sentarme justo en ese momento en frente de mí se encontraba una chimenea que emitía un calor que hacia a ese lugar aún más acogedor de lo que ya era. Y justo arriba de esa chimenea se encontraba una foto de casi toda la familia reunida, en ella se encontraban: mis tíos Stan y Ford, mis fallecidos padres y abuelos y un Joven Soos sosteniendo a Wendy cuando esta solo era una pequeña bebe. Esa, foto fue tomada 2 años antes de que yo naciera y por eso yo no Salí en aquella foto.

Ver la imagen de mis padres vivos me trae mucha nostalgia, y eso es muy raro ya que casi no los recuerdo puesto que fueron asesinados cuando apenas tenía cinco años, si ellos estuvieran aquí… ¿qué dirían? ¿Estarían orgullosos de mí? ¿Podríamos haber tenido la posibilidad de ser una familia normal?

En ese momento antes de perderme más en mis pensamientos, los sonidos de unos pasos captaron mi atención - ¿pasos? – eso no puede ser… en la casa estoy solo yo, o por lo menos eso pensé. Oía como los pasos se iban acercando poco a poco así que decidí esconderme atrás del sillón para averiguar de quien se trataba, estuve sentado en esa posición por un tiempo mientras empuñaba mi arma que se encontraba todavía en mi bolsillo, solo como precaución, estuve así por un pequeño rato hasta que entro.

Era una mujer… o una niña mejor dicho, tenía una diadema rosada que le sujetaba su larga cabellera café y un vestido que sería hermoso si no estuviera tan sucio y maltratado, ella paso por el frente del sofá jugueteando con sus manos mientras se dirigía a la siguiente habitación – ¿Quién es ella? – susurre (mala idea) tras decir esto ella volteo inmediatamente hacia mi posición asustada _"¿me escucho? ¿Cómo lo hizo_?" me limite a pensar en ese momento… cada vez me sentía más tenso y escuchar como ella se acercaba hacia mí no lo hacía mejor – ¿hay… alguien ahí?- preguntaba la pobre niña tartamudeando mientras se acercaba más, y antes de que ella me descubriera yo me puse de pie empuñando el arma.

Al verme ella se aterro, no creo que haya sido por mi arma ya que esa mirada de horror la ponía mirándome fijamente a los ojos – Amo Dipper – dijo en un tono casi inaudible. ¿Ella me conocía? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo jamás la he visto en mi vida y ¿Por qué me llamo amo? en ese momento, por la tensión, apunte mi arma directo a su cabeza mientras le gritaba - ¿¡Quién demonios eres tu!?

-FIN DEL CAP.1-

 **Emmh ¿hola?, pues no soy un chico de muchas palabras así que solo puedo (y quiero) decir gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esto, si, sé que no debe de estar muy bien redactada, pero sean comprensivos qwq es mi primera historia larga, bueno si les gusto pueden dejarme su comentario o Review aquí abajito qwq y de nuevo, gracias si les gusto, ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte**

 **P.D. si, me gusta el padrino ewe**


	2. ¿Quien demonios eres tu?

… ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! – terminaba de decir atónito y a la vez espantado mientras apuntaba temeroso con mi arma a aquella indefensa y aterrada niña.

Casi sin pensarlo ni dirigirme una sola palabra ella se echó a correr a la siguiente habitación - ¡no iras a ninguna parte!- le grite mientras jalaba del gatillo… "click"…"click,click" - ¿Qué demo…? "¿ _es en serio? ¿Presumo saberlo todo acerca de esta arma y sigo cometiendo este error de principiante?"_ inmediatamente le quite el seguro al arma, pero cuando alcé la mirada la joven ya se había escapado – ¡Maldición! – dije mientras inmediatamente me puse a perseguirla siguiendo el ruido de sus pasos. " _Muy bien piensa Dipper, ¿Qué es lo que ella haría aquí?_ _¿Asesina? No, se ve que ella es demasiado cobarde como para soportar utilizar un arma y nadie sería tan tonto para contratar a alguien como ella para que nos asesine"_ después de un rato la persecución se tornó más difícil para mí, ahora solo me podía guiar por el sonido de sus pasos ya que era tan rápida que la perdí de vista " _¡Mierda! Ella es muy rápida, y encima se mueve como si conociera todo este lugar a la perfección, piensa, piensa, ¿sería una niña de la calle que se coló en la mansión?_ _No, que estupidez, aunque en cierta medida eso explicaría lo maltratado de su vestido, pero eso no quita que esta teoría sea estúpida ¿acaso ella es una de las hijas del casero? Imposible, conozco a todos sus hijos y no veo el por qué me la ocultaría específicamente a ella. Niña… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo conoces este lugar tan bien? ¿Cómo puedes correr tan rápido con un vestido y unas zapatillas?_

Después de un tiempo de persecución, alcance a escuchar que ella se dirigía a un lugar que no me hacía precisamente feliz ver.A pesar de eso yo entre sin problema alguno, el verdadero problema empezó cuando oí como bajaba rápidamente por unas escaleras seguido de un fuete portazo…

Al llegar a aquellas escaleras solo me quede totalmente congelado – el… sótano… -

 _¡Escucha Dipper, nunca más quiero que vuelvas a intentar bajar al sótano!_ _– Gritaba un enfurecido Stan a un niño de solo 6 años – p… pero tío – decía el jovencito con lágrimas en los ojos y entre cortado- yo solo quería saber que hay en el so… -…- ¡NADA! – Fue interrumpido violentamente – ¡AHÍ ABAJO NO HAY NADA QUE VER! – Dipper estaba aterrado ante la reacción de su tío, nunca le había gritado de esa forma y por el miedo y la tristeza no hizo más que llorar como el tierno niño que era. Al ver esto Stan se sintió un poco mal así que se acercó para decirle: - escucha… yo no quería lastimarte, pero haya abajo tengo cosas muy peligrosas y no me gustaría que algo te pasara por andar jugueteando por ahí – Dipper seguía sollozando un poco pero al fin y al cabo había parado de llorar para prestarle atención a su tío – mira, no quiero que nada te pase por entrar ahí abajo ¿me podrías prometer que no volverás a bajar? – Decía Stan mostrando ahora lo que sería un rostro comprensivo – "sniff" si, te prometo que no volveré a bajar ahí - … - buen muchacho, perdóname por haberte gritado - … - eso no importa tío – dijo el muchacho mientras se abalanzaba contra el mayor para darle un abrazo_

Todavía recuerdo que antes de ese día Stan siempre me espantaba diciéndome que ahí abajo había monstruos, brujas y muchos insectos y con eso basto para mantenerme alejado de aquel lugar, por lo menos hasta que cumplí 6 años y la curiosidad me invadió.

Después de ese día, en serio, no me volvieron a entrar las ganas de volver a bajar ahí o por lo menos hasta el día de hoy.

¿Por qué ella bajaría? ¿Acaso un intento desesperado de escapar? Bueno aparentemente solo me quedaba una forma de averiguarlo, en ese momento baje con cuidado las escaleras y cuando me vi enfrente de la puerta trague un poco de saliva y tome la perilla para abrir la puerta… - cerrado… - tal como me lo suponía, la puerta tenia seguro. Por un momento pensé en pagarle un tiro a la cerradura, pero al final no lo hice ya que Stan se daría cuenta de que volví a bajar al sótano – p…p…por favor… váyase – decía la jovencita del otro lado de la puerta – No – respondí firme – ahora abre la puerta – lo…lo siento, n…no pued… - … - ¡QUE HABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA! – grite mientras apretaba la perilla fuertemente intentando abrirla con violencia. Tras esto escuche una voz, una pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza a la que yo solía llamar: "sentido común" – Dipper, ¿Qué acaso eres un estúpido? Ella solamente es una niña que esta indefensa y asustada, ósea ¡intentaste matarla con tu arma! Y enzima bienes aquí a gritarle y amenazarla como un estúpido ¿así cómo quieres que ella confié en ti? – bueno, he de admitir que mi sentido común tenía razón, ella solamente era una niña espantada, ye en el corto momento que cruzamos miradas note que se veía igual, o hasta más confundida que yo, ella no tenía la culpa de mis tensiones después de todo.

Ehh… - perfecto, ahora me sentía mal al hablarle – oye, perdóname ¿sí? Yo no quería espantarte, la verdad no sé qué me paso, es solo que… me impactaste y… no supe cómo reaccionar ¿podrías perdonar a este idiota? – se quedó un momento callada, aunque pude notar que mientras hablaba se oían sollozos al otro lado de la puerta, muy bien, ¿desde cuándo es mi habito hacer llorar a una dama? – Descuida… - al fin me contesto ella con una voz entrecortada – te perdono… ahora vete por favor. – no quería ser incongruente, así que para no lastimarla más decidí marcharme y volver otro día, pero un peculiar sonido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta llamo mi atención , era el sonido de su estómago, ella tenía hambre – ehh.. Disculpa ¿tienes hambre? – que preguntas Dipper. No recibí una respuesta directa de ella pero su estómago le jugaba en contra al volver a sonar – oye, si tienes hambre, yo te podría cocinar algo… ya sabes cómo disculpa – tras decir eso la puerta empezó a abrirse poco a poco, y note como por la pequeña apertura que se formó asomaba un de sus ojos cafés – ¿es en serio? – Pregunto ella tímida – ¿no me vas a lastimar? - … - se lo juro con mi vida señorita – dije mientras me quitaba mi sombrero intentando hacer una leve reverencia. Tras decir esto note como la puerta se iba abriendo cada vez más hasta que de una forma repentina esta volvió a estar casi cerrada – lo siento… pero si el amo Stan se entera de esto no quisiera pensar en lo que me hará - ¿Stan? ¿Stan la conoce y nunca me hizo mención de ella? Mmhhh esto me huele a gato encerrado ya veo que no soy el único con limitaciones impuestas por el ¿Qué me estará ocultando? – descuida – por ahora eso no importaba, había cosas que quería aclarar solo con ella – a mí tampoco me conviene que Stan se entere de esto así que… podríamos mantener esto como nuestro pequeño secreto, si quieres… - tras decir esto la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que ella asomara su cabeza – ¿lo dices en serio? – pregunto ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos – si – le respondí sonriendo un poco. Tras mi respuesta ella abrió lo suficiente la puerta para permitirse a ella salir y antes de que pudiera observar que es lo que se encuentra dentro de ese cuarto ella cerró la puerta de golpe – prométeme que no le dirás nada al Amo Stan – dijo ella recargada en la puerta con una mirada de súplica directa a mis ojos – te lo prometo - … - ¡NO! Así no, prométemelo por el meñique - dijo mientras levantaba su dedo meñique a la vez que me hacía un puchero – está bien – dije mientras también alzaba mi meñique – te lo prometo por el meñique -…- sabes que si rompes esta promesa tendrás que cortarte el dedo ¿verdad? – Dijo ella mirándome seriamente - ¿ahí? Jejej… - no pude evitar estallar de la risa ante aquella información – Jajaja, en serio no te preocupes, no tengo la más mínima intención de decírselo a Stan – acto seguido tome su dedo y lo entrelace con el mío – te lo prometo por el meñique – le termine de decir, al oír mi respuesta ella me miro a los ojos quitando todo rastro de preocupación en su rostro cambiándolos por una… bella… sonrisa. ¿bella? Bueno he de admitir que se veía increíblemente hermosa sonriendo, aparte, recordé que también estaba entrelazando su mano con la mía… su suave, cálida y delicada mano entrelazada con la mía, era como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana que se rompería con el mínimo esfuerzo, ¿en serio yo pensé en eso? Para ser sincero no tengo mucha experiencia tratándose de mujeres ya que, aparte de Lu y Wendy, no he conocido a ninguna otra chica, tras pensar todo esto creo que me sonroje un poco y aparte la mirada un poco, en ese momento ella se fijó en mí y al verme sonrojado no sé en qué se puso a pensar pero el caso es que también ella se sonrojo y desvió su tímida mirada al suelo pero sin perder su sonrisa.

No sé qué pasó por mi mente… solamente… ¡Rayos! ¡Se veía tan hermosa sonrojada! ¡Y encima sonriendo! En serio me encontraba habiendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no tirarme al suelo y taparme el rostro de la vergüenza – este… - tenía que hablarle, ¡pero ya! – a todo esto señorita, usted ya me conoce pero me temo que yo todavía no tengo el gusto de conocerla – ella me volvió a dirigir la mirada pero esta vez se notaba un poco nerviosa – oh, d…discúlpeme, y…y…yo me llamo Mabel – y al decir esto desvió su mirada un poco - ¿Mabel? Jeje, que nombre más peculiar es el que tienes – mi comentario creo que la ofendió un poco, se avergonzó un poco y luego me respondió – oye, no es como si Dipper fuera más normal – y acto seguido me golpeo un poco en el hombro, vaya sí que tiene la mano pesada, me hizo retroceder un poco. En el momento en el que retrocedí me tropecé con un escalón haciéndome caer bruscamente de sentón – ¡Arg! – Grite un poco del dolor y tras esto Mabel cambio drásticamente la expresión de su rostro - ¡Amo Dipper! ¡Lo siento mucho! No… no era… - no termino de hablar se acercó a mí y me empezó a ayudar a levantarme – p…por… por favor p…p… perdóneme – decía mientras yo me apoyaba en su brazo con un poco de dificultad, el filo de un escalón me golpeo directo en la cadera por lo cual me costaba un poco ponerme de pie – tranquila – le dije mientras intentaba sostenerme por mi propio pie – no fue tu culpa, es solo que baje la guardia un poco y… - quede callado al ver como ella se encontraba justo al borde del llanto – oye no tienes por qué llorar… - … - ¿no estás enojado conmigo? - pregunto mientras una lagrima empezaba o correr por su mejilla – ¿qué? Por supuesto que no, eso fue solo un accidente, no fue tu culpa – ella solo bajo un poco la mirada como si de alguna manera no me creyera y temiera en mirarme, al ver esto la tome del rostro la forcé un poco a mirarme y le dije con delicadeza: - mírame Mabel, mírame directo a los ojos y dime si crees que estoy molesto contigo – solo se quedó callada por un rato, entonces solo baje la cabeza un poco, resignándome a que ella no me creía pero no sin antes hacer mi último intento – escucha Mabel, sé que estas confundida, no tengo idea de que es lo que te hayan contado de mi o el por qué me tengas tanto miedo, pero en este momento te garantizo que yo no estoy menos confundido que tú, en este momento también se encuentran muchas cosas en mi cabeza en las que tengo que pensar y… - antes de terminar fui interrumpido por mi propio estomago que también comenzó a sonar, cierto, yo tampoco he comido – jeje, mira ¿Qué te parece si aclaramos nuestras dudas mientras comemos algo? – Le dije mientras sonreía mientras le extendía la mano como si le estuviera haciendo una invitación – mmmhhh – ella volvió a alzar la mirada – de acuerdo – me respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano – vallamos a comer algo.-

Nos dirigimos al comedor, y el camino fue… tranquilo… nadie dijo nada, no hablamos, no nos miramos, creo que casi ni hacíamos ruido al caminar, suspire un poco, si no me hubiera caído de esa manera de seguro no se hubiera preocupado tanto ¿Por qué habrá cambiado de esa forma tan repentina, parecía tan animada cuando hablábamos. Cuando llegamos a la cocina le dije - muy bien, espérame aquí en lo que preparo algo de comer ¿está bien? - … - está bien – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que le quedaba más cerca e inmediatamente se puso a juguetear con su cabello, yo por mi parte me dirigí a la cocina que quedaba a un lado, me quite mi saco y lo colgué sobre una silla y me acerque al refrigerador a buscar los ingredientes para la comida, me acorde de que se me había antojado un trozo de carne con una ensalada pero no sé si a ella le gustaría también… nha, da igual, del refrigerador saque 2 trozos de carne cruda, lechuga, pepinos, jitomates, col y un poco de cebolla – ahhh- suspire un poco, la cocina, mi vieja enemiga, cuando yo tenia 8 años mi tio Stan incistio a nuestro chef, Gordon, que me enseñara a cocinar para asi los días que me quede solo en casa pueda atenderme yo mismo o no incendiar la casa en el proceso.

En realidad no demore nada en preparar la comida, solo se trataba de hasar los trozos de carne con un par de gotas de aceite y un poco de cebolla picada y en lo que la carne se terminaba de cocinar me puse a picar toda la verdura que saque, la metí en agua y la desinfecte y después la saque y la revolví toda, hacer eso no es la gran ciencia.

La comida no tardó mucho en estar lista, así que tome unos platos para poner ahí nuestro alimento, también tome una bandeja del estante de la cocina y ahí puse, los platos con comida, 2 vasos de agua y una jarra llena de limonada que había sobrado del día de ayer. Salí de la cocina con la bandeja en la mano y al entrar al comedor y lo primero que vi fue a Mabel observando a los pájaros cantando por los ventanales que se encontraban ahí – la comida esta lista – dije con un tono decente para llamar su atención, ella volteo a verme y solo se limitó a observar la bandeja llena de comida con un gran brillo en sus ojos, en serio parecía que no aguantaba más el hambre juraría que por el olor de la carne asada ya hasta estaba babeando y por eso mismo se me hacía raro que no se abalanzara sobre la comida a devorárselo todo – ten, toma – dije mientras tomaba el plato con el trozo de carne más grande y se lo daba para que comiera, ella me miro con una gran sonrisa - ¿e… enserio… p…puedo comerme este? – yo solo le asentí sonriendo – muchas gracias – dijo ella mientras jalaba el plato hacia ella, después yo me senté, tome el plato sobrante y serví los 2 vasos de limonada para ella y para mí – salud – le dije con educación mientras alzaba mi vaso - ¿ah? E…eh si… s… salud – dijo ella levantando tímidamente su vaso y después los 2 procedimos a comer.

-Esta delicioso- dijo Mabel con la boca llena de carne y lechuga, admito que se veía muy graciosa, como un hámster reteniendo la comida en sus cachetes – ¿qué? ¿Esta basura? - dije con un mal sabor de boca y un poco decepcionado de mí mismo – no, para nada esta delicioso, lo he preparado de mejores formas antes… te pido disculpas esta vez no solo cocine para mí, sino que también para ti así que creo que debí haber hecho un mej… - no se disculpe Amo Dipper – dijo ella mirándome con una tierna sonrisa – para mí esto no está nada mal – dijo mientras se volvía a llevar otro trozo de carne a la boca – es más, me atrevería a decir que es lo más rico que he probado en toda mi vida – sus palabras me dejaron un poco pensante. Lo que dije, no lo dije por modestia, lo dije porque era la verdad, ósea, se me olvido ponerle condimento a la carne a la hora de asarla, con tal de que estuviera rápido no se terminó de cocer y en algunas partes sigue cruda y apenas me acabo de acordar que para darle otro tipo de sabor a la carne era más recomendable cocinarla con aceite de olivo y no con aceite normal, definitivamente es de los peores platillos que me e atrevido a cocinar, pero ante tal afirmación y la forma en la que se estaba devorando la carne una pregunta fugas paso por mi mete – oye de casualidad ¿tú que sueles comer? - … - bueno… casi todos los días como a las 6:00 o 6:30 de la tarde, una persona robusta baja con una bandeja llena de pequeñas porciones de comida fría… - todo era tan obvio. A ella no le reservaban algo de nuestra comida… solo le daban las sobras, y eso cuando había sobras, a veces Soos le entraba tanta hambre que se lo comía todo o simplemente no comíamos aquí. ¿Eso quiere decir que incluso había días en los que ni comía? Eso me molestaba un poco esto se podría considerar como su primera comida "decente" ¿y yo le preparo esta basura? En ese momento si me sentía verdaderamente frustrado pero la deje totalmente tranquila ya que tenía otras cosas en que pensar " _tío Stan, no sé siquiera si tu tengas algo que ver con esta niña, pero no veo el por qué la tratarías de esta manera tan indiferente y cruel"_ algún día juro que la compensare por esto.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un tiempo hasta que los 2 terminamos los contenidos de nuestros respectivos platos.

-ahhh- bostezaba Mabel mientras se estiraba – ¿no tendrás un postrecito? – me pregunto entusiasmada. Ante la pregunta yo solo la mire un poco raro y arquee un poco la ceja – lo… lo siento… no es necesario que… - no te preocupes – respondí ante su temerosa actitud – es más, creo que si tenemos guardados unos pocos dulces en la cocina – le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento he iba a recoger los dulces – quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo - ella asintio mientras se quedaba quieta en su lugar.

Al llegar a la cocina revise en un pequeño estante colocado alado del refrigerador, lo abrí y buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera ser considerado "postre" – aja – dije extendiendo mi mano para alcanzar una caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate, tome aquella caja y un tazón de vidrio luego me dirigí al comedor.

-Bueno, encontré una caja de bombones no sé si te gusten- le dije mostrándole la caja – ehhh… si no hay problema – me contesto un poco ansiosa llegue a la mesa en donde coloque el tazón y después comencé a vaciar los pequeños bombones en el – mira – le dije para llamar su atención – vamos a hacer esto para responder las dudas que tengamos, primero uno de nosotros tomara un bombón de este Tazón – dije mientras levantaba el tazón lleno de bombones una vez que haya tomado el bombón se hará una pregunta y el otro no podrá tomar un bombón hasta haberla respondido ¿entendido? – ella asintió

Creo que por mi caballerosidad, no se la verdad, la deje tomar el primer bombón y así ella formo la primera pregunta - ¿q… que haces aquí? - … - ¿ehhh? – respondí un poco dudoso al no saber a qué se refería – b…bueno, es que… todos los lunes, jueves, viernes y domingos tú y el amo Stan dejan la casa sola y solamente en esos casos se me tiene permitido salir, por eso Salí… yo… yo no sabía que tú estabas aquí, así que ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué hoy te quedaste?- ¿le permiten andar libremente por la casa cuando ene esta no hay nadie? ¿Qué tipo de persona es la encargada de esta pobre niña?, esto se pone cada vez más sospechoso – bueno, intentaron asesinar a uno de los amigos de Stan y decidió ir a averiguar qué es lo que sucedía allá él solo, dejándome aquí – después de responderle era mi turno de tomar un bombón y formule mi pregunta - ¿tú sabes por qué vives aquí? - Ella se quedó callada con una cara larga ante mi pregunta hasta que me respondió – según el amo Ford, el Amo Stan me encontró cuando era una bebe, abandonada en un cubo de basura alado de un hospital – note como bajaba la cabeza muy desanimada mientras hacia el esfuerzo por no llorar – el me recogió y me dio un hogar, techo, comida y una cama calientita en donde poder pasar la noche, a él y a su familia les debo la vida – claro que yo todavía tenía mis dudas sobre esa versión pero creo que por ahora lo mejor sería quedarme callado. Ella procedió a tomar otro bombón y a hacer su siguiente pregunta - ¿Por qué me estas tratando tan bien? – Esa pregunta me sonó rara - ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? –ella se me quedo viendo raro como con un poco de miedo y duda, ¿acaso ella me tenía miedo? –ahhh - suspire un poco – es porque eres mujer… a mí me enseñaron a ser educado y cortes en todo momento y más con las damas… asi que no temas, nunca te haría daño – procedí a tomar mi bombón - ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? – me miro un poco confundida ante mi pregunta, pero yo sabía que ella me tenía miedo se notaba por la forma en la que me hablaba y quiero saber por qué – bueno, la verdad es que… - … - ¡LU! ¡¿LU DONDE ESTAS?! – unos gritos la interrumpieron bruscamente, ella solo se espantó después de todo no sabía quién era el que estaba gritando o el por qué lo hacía… pero yo sí, y si él estaba aquí buscando a Lucy quiere decir que la situación con mi tío estaba realmente peliaguda – Mabel, escóndete - …. – Amo Dipper que… - … - solo escóndete por favor – dije mientras salía del comedor – ahora vuelvo, no te preocupes.-

-FIN DEL CAP. 2-

 _ **Running with all of my brothers**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I always wonder how far we could go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **if we could break through the ceiling above us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **there'd be no point**_ __ _ **of us looking below...**_ __

 _ **We could be free**_ _ **,**_ _ **We could be free**_

 _ **Finally**_ _ **,**_ _ **We could be free**_

 _ **I been through the darkest of caves and suffered**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One hundred steps off the end of the road**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Paint it with**_ __ _ **passion**_ __ _ **my favorite color**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hope I'm alive when this story gets old**_

 _ **We could be free**_ _ **,**_ _ **we could be free**_

 _ **Finally**_ _ **,**_ _ **we could be free**_

 _ **I**_ __ _ **ain't at home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Home's where I'm going**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I Close my eyes to see**_

 _ **I'll Take my throne lay it on mountain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and Make myself a king.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cancion: kings Tribe Society**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y perdón si creen que me quedo un poco muy rosado pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de empezar su relación de hermanos, bueno seguiré actualizándonos vemos**_


End file.
